


Another Rainy Day

by Sofronia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Damnit Bone Daddy let Reader sulk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff/Comfort, Rainy Days, Sans being a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when the rain came down, he would always lift your spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Rainy Day

You never cared much for just the rain anymore.

As a weary teenager, it fueled your angst and seemingly melted away your hard shell, but as the twenties came upon you, it just kind of stopped being special to you. Rainy days meant driving on slick roads, getting drenched to pick up Frisk from school and the slight ache of your joints. Sometimes, you felt more like you were hitting forty, rather than twenty, but maybe it was just the times you were living in. Nonetheless, the rain was pointless to you without the intensity of thunder and lightning to bring it to life.

However, the skeleton beside you had a way of giving you a different perspective on just about everything.

When you woke to the rain drizzling, the air was instantly brought down and Sans could feel it in the way your body shifted against his own. You would turn away from the window and burrow yourself to his ribcage, lips pulled into a frown against his clavicle. Sure, he could eat up some cuddle time with his lady anytime, but he knew your disdain for the rain. So, instead of just letting you sulk, he decided to improvise and bring you closer, so to speak.

A soft squeal had passed your lips as the bed shifted across the carpet, practically hydroplaning on his magic; settling at underneath the window sill. With a flick of his phalanges, he cracked it enough to allow the pitter patter of droplets fill the room. Of course, you quirked an eyebrow at his actions, but he only grinned wider and pulled you close to his chest; face burying in the fluff of your sleep riddled hair. You huffed softly, but had to admit that there was a certain...intimacy in that moment. The apartment was silent, what with it still being rather early, and the warmth of your shared bed heavily outweighed the cool rain outside. With the gentle stroke of bony fingertips along your bare thigh, it was hard to sulk, which was entirely Sans' goal.

Smiling softly, you let your mind fall at ease with the world around you. There was no where to be except right here; amongst bones, blankets and soft raindrops.

**Author's Note:**

> My teeth are going to FALL OUT FROM THE SWEETNESS. More Domestic!Tale.


End file.
